Level 3: Master Leep's Temple
'Level 3: Master Leep's Temple '''is the third level of Shadow Warrior Classic. Synopsis Lo Wang seeks his former master to warn him about Zilla's attack. Walkthrough Walkthrough Secrets # When you enter the first room after sounding the gong, Go to the switch which opens the rotating carousel that houses some sticky bombs. Throw one of the sticky bombs into where the Uzi is located where it says "Master Leep's Throne". This will expose an upper area which is regarded a secret area. Although not a secret area.....if you hit the switch and jump up into this area quick enough, an upper carousel is opened which has a Rocket Launcher it. # In the next room where the guy hanging from the rope, you'll notice a picture above the crates of Master Leep's daughters. This picture can be opened by pushing on it and it has a medkit inside. # After swimming through the transparent water to the courtyard, You'll see a waterfall above where you just arose. Jump up above the waterfall from the platform into the small pool of water that feeds the waterfall, then dive down. There are some grenade shells and a fortune cookie in this secret area. # In this same area, you'll notice a turbine under water with a switch to the rear of this barred area. This switch can be actuated with a ranged weapon. Once depressed, it opens a secret door behind the double doors that require the bronze key. This secret door is reached from the crates on the right side as you enter the door, but you'll have to be fast to get inside before it closes. If you're quick enough, you'll be rewarded with a "nuke" power-up for your Rocket Launcher. # When you jump onto the rotating statue in the lava pool behind the silver key door, you will notice a switch on the wall looking south-west. There is also a small platform across from the switch to the north-west. Jump onto this small platform and turn and shot the switch with a ranged weapon. Turn around and a secret area is exposed north of the platform you area standing on. There is another nuclear warhead in this secret area. # When you jump across from the rotating statue to the south-east and shot the barrels to continue upwards, you probably noticed a white rabbit. As you approach the bunny, he hops in front of you leading the way. For some reason, your bunny guide stops, turns to the west and jumps to what appears a suicidal ending. Well if you remember back where the dead bunny was on the butcher block next to where the Grenade Launcher in the closet, there was a hint there. "Master Leep say: Rabbit is Gentle, Rabbit is Humble, Follow the Rabbit." You should take Master Leep's words of advise as he is a wise man. ;) Take a leap of faith and follow the rabbit. You'll dive into a pool of water where there is a rabbit breeding ground above the water. Go north and the secret area will be reported. Now there are 3 different area to go. In the middle there is Jackie Chan's casket with a fortune cookie on top of it. To the right there is a riot gun on the floor and a teleporter to an area that ties into areas you have already visited. To the left is a grenade launcher with a teleporter to Master Leep. # After you have disabled the gears to the area where the ceiling lowers, jump into the opening where the gears are. There is a fortune cookie waiting for you there. # After solving the raised step puzzle, go back to the area where the ceiling lowered. You'll see an area is exposed that has some sticky bombs on the ground ahead of a ladder. Climb the ladder and you've reached the last secret area. There are night glasses, a medkit, and kelvar armor on this platform. You can also leap across to a small platform that has a Grenade Launcher nestled in it. Notes * After the crushing ceiling trap, there is a room with water, before a wall with a lava flow. There's six buttons on the floor, each toggling some wall segments for the lava flow, and to proceed all segments must be open. First left button toggles #1 and #3. Second left button toggles #1 and #2. Third left button toggles #1. First right button toggles #5 and #6. Second right button toggles #4 and #6. Third right button toggles #2 and #3. The solution is to press the second and third buttons on the left, and the second right button. Trivia * Master Leep's three daughters are found in different locations: *# The green-haired girl is found in "Master Leep's throne" (actually a toilet), reached by destroying the ceiling. *# The purple-haired girl is found in the waterfall, where she is taking a shower *# The blue-haired girl is found crying over the dying Master Leep. * Master Leep's Temple level file name is shrine. * Master Leep's Temple is one of the four levels released in the shareware episode. Gallery ''Level 3: Master Leep's Temple\Gallery Category:Shadow Warrior (Classic) Levels